Ingo Apfel
Ingo Apfel is the son of Hans and the princess from The Griffin by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Ingo Apfel Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Griffin Alignment: Royal Roommate: Celio Carbonero Secret Heart's Desire: To not let my disability hold me back from fulfilling my destiny. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at telling stories. Storybook Romance Status: I want a girl who will accept me for who I am. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm confined to a wheelchair due to my cerebral palsy. A lot of students seem to think I can't do anything because of it. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I always love a good story. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Because I'm in a wheelchair, I often feel left out in this class. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Ingo is short, with long red hair and green eyes. He wears a light green jacket with a feather pattern and light yellow shorts. He is confined to a wheelchair. Personality Ingo is quiet and withdrawn. He is sensitive about the fact that he's in a wheelchair, although he will answer questions. He is confident that he can rescue a princess from a griffin without the use of his feet. Biography Hallo! I'm Ingo Apfel, the son of Hans from The Griffin. My father was the youngest of three boys, and was known as Stupid Hans due to being foolish. He and his brothers set out with apples to cure the king's ill daughter. His brothers Uele and Seame were screwed over when they told a little iron man that their baskets were full of frogs' legs and hogs' bristles, since the iron man turned their apples into frogs' legs and hogs' bristles. Hans told the iron man his basket was full of apples to cure the princess, and was able to get to her and cure her with apples. The king wouldn't let them marry until he could build a ship that could go over land and sea. The brothers told the iron man that they were making wooden bowls, and wooden bowls they got. But Hans told him he was making a ship - and a ship he got. Next, the king asked Hans to watch his hares, and the iron man gave him a whistle to summon the hares. After that, he demanded a feather from the griffin's tail. He went to the griffin's lair (meeting two lords and a giant on the way), where the griffin's wife told him the griffin would eat him. At night, he plucked a tail feather from the griffin. The griffin woke, and Hans was able to find a key and a toad's nest. He gave them to the lords, who gave him riches. Then he went back to the king and showed him the feather and the riches. The king went to find such riches, but he was killed by the giant. Hans became king and married the princess. I live with my parents in a nice . My two grandmothers also dwell with us - my dad's mother moved in after my grandfather died. I have two older brothers, a younger sister, and a younger brother. My older brothers are going to be the next Uele and Seame (although both of my uncles have kids). My little brother feels a little left out since the story has only three sons, but I'm sure a different destiny is in store for him. I was born with cerebral palsy, and because of it, I'm confined to a wheelchair. I use my hands to rotate the wheels so I can get around. Sometimes I use crutches for short distances or for when I'm swimming, but usually I stick with the wheelchair. I tend to be kinda sensitive about my condition, because sometimes people make fun of it and sometimes they assume that I'm helpless. It's hard to find acceptance at school, but I have found some friends. Speaking of school...I go to Ever After High. I'm in my first year, so I'm just starting to get used to it. I love that lots of other fairy tale students are here, including plenty of students with disabilities. Leonid Zharptitsov has cerebral palsy too, although his is not as severe as mine. We're very close friends. I love storytelling. That's why I went into detail with the description of my parents' story. I frequently tell stories to Leonid to help pass the time when we're in our room. I also love apples, and I frequently snack on them. They say an apple a day keeps the doctors away, and I definitely agree - I'm pretty healthy, and despite my cerebral palsy, I get to burn off energy too. In terms of the destiny conflict, I side with the Royals. I'm very confident that I can do a good job. I don't need strong legs to help me cure the princess and outwit the griffin. I think I'm pretty capable, despite what some people say. I won't let anything stop me from achieving my dreams. Trivia *Ingo's surname means "apple" in German, referring to the apples that cured the princess. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle McCarley. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:German Category:Work in progress